Daddy Ambrose
by AngelicScorpio
Summary: After couple of months dating, Sheena and Jon had her fantasy fulfilled when Sheena had an idea after that, but it's already done and now Sheena is pregnant with Jon's baby. Sorry if my summary and my story sucked, but please enjoy it. I hope you'll love it. (Rated M for sexual content and I am using Ambrose's real name: Jon Good in this story.)


It has been two months since Sheena Marie fell in love and dated Jon Good as she moved in his place and they lived peacefully until one night. Sheena was coming out of the shower with her towel wrapped around her body as Jon laying in bed while she went in the bedroom, looking at him with his dark blonde curly hair messing up in front of his dark blue eyes. Jon looks up at her and said, "Ooh, hey baby." Sheena blushed and said, "Hey, Jon. Um baby, can I ask you something?" Jon stares at her and he replied, "Yes, Sheena? What's wrong?" Sheena kept blushing, the reason was she has been having fantasies about her and Jon, one of them was both Sheena and Jon making out in their shower as she finally answered, "Uh...Jon, I was wondering if we...we could make out in the shower?" Jon smirked and he got up from the bed, he took Sheena's hand while he escorted her back to the shower, turn the water on, got in with Sheena and they started to kiss. He rubbed her body up and down as they kissed while he slid his left hand down to her pussy.

Sheena moaned as his index and middle fingers went inside her and said, "Jonathan..." Jon smirked as he started to fingering her slowly and gently at first then he went faster and harder causing Sheena to scream, "Jon mmmmm! Oh fuck yes!" Jon kept fingering Sheena as he licked her neck with his famous tongue and he sucked on it, Sheena kept screaming and riding on his fingers as she grabbed his curly dark blonde hair and pushed his head closer to her neck. Jon growled as he took out his finger and whispered in Sheena's ear, "Ready for my big cock, Sheena baby?" She nodded as Jon slides his hard cock in her wet pussy and starts pounding her, he lifts her up and pumping in her standing up, making Sheena cry out his name louder and louder. "Oh god, Jonathan... You feel so good in me!" Sheena cried more as she kisses Jon on the lips hard and feels herself getting tighter around his stiff cock, "Oh fuck, Sheena! I'm so fucking close!" Said Jon as he moved in her faster and harder when he came so hard inside of her, Sheena feels the urge and she also came all over Jon's cock, panting hard as they gave one final hard kiss.

She collapsed on Jon's chest and had a thought, she asked him, "Baby? I was thinking of us trying for a baby." Jon looks at Sheena, smiled at her and said, "I think we just did, babe." Both Sheena and Jon smiled as they got out of the shower, dried off, and got dressed. Jon picked Sheena up bridal style and she giggles as she wrapped her arms around Jon's neck. He carries her to their bed as he tucked both of them in it and they fell asleep. Few weeks passed and Sheena felt queasy in the morning as she heads to the bathroom when she went to the toilet and threw up."What the fuck? I don't remember getting this sick..." Said Sheena as she took off her glasses and keeps throwing up in the toilet for the next 5 minutes, she grabbed a towel, wipes her face with it, puts her glasses back on, and went to the mirror. She looks at her reflection as she looked a bit pale then she heard a phone ring and answers, "Ugh, hello?" Sheena heard a familiar voice, it was her best friend Kristie, "Geez, easy babygirl. You okay? You don't sound too good." Sheena shooked her head and answers, "No, I've been sick for couple of days, babygirl. I don't know what happened."

Kristie had a thought and said, "Sheena, I think you're pregnant." Sheena looks shocked as she laughed and said, "Are you sure, Kristie?" Kristie answered, "When was the last time you and Jon had sex?" Sheena had a flashback and finally looks even more shocked as she said, "Few weeks ago. Oh my god, I have to get a pregnancy test and check, just in case. I'll talk to you, kissy!" Sheena and Kristie said their goodbyes as Sheena hangs up and head to the pharmacy, she heads to the EPT test aisle, bought one, and heads back home. She hurriedly went upstairs to the bathroom and took the test, meanwhile Jon saw her rushed in the bathroom. He goes up to the door as he knocked and said, "Sheena, you okay?" Sheena looks worried and answered, "I'm fine, Jon." They waited for 30 minutes when Sheena looks at the test and went outside as she saw Jon and she started to smile and said, "Congratulations...Dad. We're pregnant." Jon's eyes widen as he hold Sheena close and kisses her deeper, "Really, baby? Is that why you were sick lately?" Sheena nodded as she cried happily and kisses Jon back when they both placed their hands on her stomach.

**9 MONTHS LATER...**

Sheena looked at the mirror in the bedroom as she wore her light blue maternity sundress with a cream-colored cardigan jacket and looks down at her huge belly, she straightened her glasses and smiled. She heard the door open and saw Jon coming in as she said, "Hey baby." Jon smirked as he walked up to Sheena, kissed her on the lips, and said, "Hey Sheena. How's our little boy doing?" Jon rubbed her belly as Sheena answered, "He's doing just fine, just kicking around. He's close to coming out." Jon smiled and said, "I cannot wait to meet him, baby. I bet he'll make the ladies go crazy for him just like his dad." Sheena held Jon close as Jon keep saying, "I never heard from my dad when I was a kid..." Sheena frowned, she heard about Jon's struggling childhood in the past and said, "Don't worry, baby. You'll make a great father to Nolan." Jon smiled a little, he and Sheena decided the baby's full name as Nolan David Good and he said, "You're right, Sheena. Just like you'll be a great mom." Sheena blushed as Jon chuckled and he kissed her forehead.

Later that night at midnight, Sheena and Jon were in bed asleep when Sheena felt something burst in her and liquid leaked on her panties as she opened her eyes and woke Jon up, "Jon, baby wake up. The baby's coming...We gotta go NOW!" Jon look shocked as he and Sheena got dressed, head out to his car, helped Sheena in, and drove to the hospital as Jon escort her to the lobby and said to the receptionist, "Excuse me, but my girlfriend is having a baby. Her water just broke." The receptionist called a nurse over as the nurse said to them, "We'll prepare a room for her, follow me." Jon and Sheena follows the nurse as Sheena took a hospital gown, went in the restroom, got changed as she came back out, and Jon helps her in bed as she started to feel a bit pain and she said, "Ow, ow. Oh god, the pain." John hushed and rubbed the back of his year older girlfriend as he whispered, "It's okay, baby. Just relax." Sheena nodded as she rested in the bed and fell asleep while Jon sat by her keeping rubbing her back, kissed her forehead, and he also fell asleep with her as he cannot wait to meet his son soon.

The next day is the baby's due date as Sheena and Jon met the OB/GYN doctor when he instructed Sheena on what to do when Sheena said, "I know what to do...I have given birth before with my exes." She frowned, looking away from Jon as Jon frowned too and he said, "Sheena, you know you had a rough past, but you're with me and we're not going anywhere, not when we're having Nolan coming." Jon placed his hand on Sheena's stomach and looking at her as she smiled at him when Sheena felt the pain and screamed, 'Oh god, he's coming!" The doctors escorted Sheena to the delivery room as Jon looks worried and excited at the same time and follows them as they get ready to help Sheena give birth. Few minutes later as the doctor told Sheena to push and Sheena pushed once, twice, three times as she gave one final push and out comes the baby boy when the baby starts crying when the doctors cleaned him up, dressed him, and wrapped him in a blue blanket as the nurse handed him in Sheena's arms and the nurse asked her, "Have you found the name for him?" Sheena nodded as she said, "Nolan David. Nolan David Good."

Jon looks at Nolan in Sheena's arms, he was wearing a white cap to cover his small dark blonde hair head as Nolan opened his eyes when he stared up at Jon, Nolan showing his blue eyes like his dad, his facial features is similar to Jon's especially his dimples. "He's beautiful, Sheena. I can't believe he's really here." Sheena smiled at Nolan as he made a small fuss and said, "I know. Would you like to hold him, daddy?" Jon blushed as he nodded and Sheena gently handed Nolan in Jon's arms when Jon started to tear up in his eyes. "My baby boy... Hey, I'm your daddy. You know between me and you, bud... We got a very lucky woman in our lives who loves us." Said Dean to Nolan as he looked at Sheena and smiles at her. Sheena looks back at Jon and Nolan as she smiled back when Jon kissed Sheena as he said, "I'm so happy, baby. Thank you for bringing me Nolan in our lives, you have no idea how much it means to me." Sheena said as she cuddles to Jon, "You're very welcome, baby." They rested together as they started their new lives being parents to baby Nolan and who knows...getting married too? Just maybe, but that's another story.


End file.
